Someday
by Harmony930
Summary: Songfic to the song Someday. DHr,Dramione,DMHG,HGDM,Warning: Character Death! Please Read!


Hey Ya'll! Here's another story! But I'm taki8ng a different approach this time. It's DHr! And Angst! I love Angst!

OoOoOoOo

Rain pours as I walk to our secret spot, the spot where we first saw each other's hidden feelings.

_Alone and misunderstood  
That's why I came to you  
The feelings I have inside  
With you, I can't hide_

This is the place where we first had a change of heart. When we both change for the greater good. This is our spot where we left the world of sin.

_I see that life's a game  
Get hurt, but who's to blame  
I guess I'm just a child  
In a world that's very wild_

Where we had our first kiss. This is the spot of heaven. The place where good conquers all. The land of freedom.

_Where can I find a place that's full of tenderness  
I get there when I close my eyes and hold and pray  
That you and I will be there_

This is the day we both hoped to see. The day things got better for the good of mankind. The day we hoped will be better than before.

_Someday, I say  
We'll make a brighter day better than our yesterday  
Someday, I say  
We'll make a brighter day but today's our chance to be there  
(this is our chance to be there)_

We were tempted to stay and sin. We chose to leave. We wanted to change, and we did. **Together**.

_Is there a room for change  
There are things to rearrange  
I thought that we are so young  
And temptations are strong_

We wanted to be together, until the end of time, with Harry and Ginny Potter, as well as Ronald and Luna Weasley. Together 'til the end.

_But I've got to start with me  
It's hard but let it be  
It may take some time  
Fixing up a perfect life_

We went to our spot, together, one last time. The spot where we made our wedding vows, where we found freedom, where we found each other.

_Where can I find a place that's full of tenderness (tell me, tell me)  
I get there when I close my eyes and hold and pray (pray)  
That you and I will be there_

We try and find a better tomorrow. Better than the others. Better than when we weren't together.

_Someday, I say  
We'll make a brighter day better than our yesterday  
Someday, I say  
We'll make a brighter day but today's our chance to be there  
(this is our chance to be there)_

We went back together and had a great change. We renewed our faith. Our life. Our Love. We were together the whole time. On the trip to the lord.

_Once in a while, you get down and get wild  
Set the rain hope so I took some dope  
What happened to your start, not a dumb old fun  
I had renewed my faith, better not be late  
'cause I hate to go back again wasting my life and sin  
I got my lord to obey now, so I say now  
Take a ride home, go, take a ride home, go  
Back to the father_

But now she's gone. She left, to go to the lord. She left. My Love. My Life. My Hermione. Now I'm alone. She risked her life to grant our wish. And now it came true. But it will never be what we wanted. Never. Because she isn't with me to see it. Were not together.

_Someday, I say  
We'll make a brighter day better than our yesterday  
Someday, I say  
We'll make a brighter day but today's our chance to be there_

And now, I'm here celebrating the start of freedom. Everyone came and celebrated with me. But there is another thing happening. The life being drained from me. While no one is looking, I walk over to the tree we always sat under the one beside the waterfall. And touched our mark one last time. The mark on the tree. '**Draco and Hermione Forever**' I touch it once ore before I climb onto it and take a deep breath. The last deep breath I take, before I jump into the lake. To stay with my Love, Hermione, forever.

_To do the chance to be there  
Someday, I say  
But today's our chance  
We'll make a brighter day and today's our chance to be there_

OoOoOoOo

Someday by Barbie Almalbis

So, how was it? Was it good? I don't know how to rate this. So I made it T, just to be safe. Sorry for making Hermione die, but It was the only thing I could do to make good. Review! And Sorry! Once Again, Review ;) !


End file.
